The Legend of Zelda The Wind Waker, Novelized
by Soul-Winged Arrows
Summary: The legend of a hero can sail the oceans of time, and this tale has traveled on, for centuries. After the adventures of the Hero of Time, another young boy, draped in green, must journey forth to save his sister from the forces of evil, which threaten to plague the Great Sea with eternal darkness, as they did an ancient kingdom before... Rating is to be safe. (Includes blood)
1. Chapter 1: Happy Birthday! Part 1

**Hello! My name is Soul-Winged Arrows, and this is my very first story, which is a novelization of one of my favorite video games of all time. This chapter is really meant to build on the setting, so please excuse the limited action. Thank you! Please rate and review this story! Ciao! Remember- RATING IS FOR SAFETY! I don't know how much blood I'll get into, but it won't be too much.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own The Legend of Zelda or any of their games. Those rights go to Nintendo.**

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda; The Wind Waker**

** -**By Soul-Winged Arrows

"Big brother!" The words flew to the wind, dancing across the light breeze that whistled like a bird's song. The girl's clear voice rang out the words again, while walking down from the deck of her seaside home onto the soft dirt trail that made pathways across the entire area. "Big Brother!" She called out again, louder than before. The cry echoed across the ocean to her left, and off the walls of the cliff on her right. 'If he didn't wake up after I yelled, who knows what he did to himself?' the girl questioned.

This little girl was named Aryll, who aged around seven or possibly eight, and was a rather cute child, with blonde pigtails held together by red bands that framed her circular face, and shiny blue eyes that sparkled like the ocean which surrounded her home. Distinctive pointed ears made her look different from most of the other inhabitants of the island she lived on, and her blue hibiscus dress reflected her cheerful demeanor. Always a pleasant child, she made anyone she was around smile and laugh, and even the most serious person on the Great Sea could not stand her cute disposition.

Sighing, she began to walk, searching for her brother. Her brother was an odd boy, by the name of Link, the same name as the Hero of Time, who Aryll's grandmother always told her and Link of. All the while, Aryll began to ponder on her brother's whereabouts, considering all of the places on the island she could think of. And she had to hurry, today was a special day for Link.

There was the neighbor's house, which belonged to an old swordsman, Orca, who occasionally practiced swordplay with Link, and his older brother, Sturgeon, an ingenious man, always teaching everyone in town different tips to live a "smarter" life. The third resident in said home was Sue-Belle, granddaughter of Sturgeon, who endlessly carried a pot of water on her head from the small well nearby the girl's house to her home, again and again. She seemed to enjoy the task, carrying out her job from morning till nightfall. But when anyone happened to accidentally break the pot on her head in any way, she immediately would become furious, demanding ten "rupees" every time you did.

"Rupees" are hexagonal gems of different colors, each color representing a different amount of money. Green was worth one, blue worth five, yellow worth ten, red worth twenty, purple worth fifty, orange worth one hundred, and silver worth two hundred. These gems were spread out everywhere, including hiding in grass, under rocks, and silver rupees could be found in the ocean, so long as you have the tools to retrieve them.

On top of a hill behind the old mens' house, there was another neighbors' house, belonging to a married couple named Rose and Abe, with their two sons, Joel and Zill. Older brother Joel loved to jump and hop about, and admired Link for his ability to leap across the large rocks to the right of the bridge that connected the eastern and western pieces of the island. Zill, the younger brother, simply would speak as soon as a thought came to mind. He would constantly follow Link and his brother, much to Link's annoyance, and for the oddest reason, let's his nose run on purpose, making the length of the snot almost as tall as the child himself. Rose always wanted pets, and Abe of course, being a loving husband, set his mind to capturing her one, to occupy the empty pen at their house. Lately, he would chase around the pigs on the island, trying to catch one for his wife. Link even helped in the task, crawling around trying to catch the animals with Abe.

Then, beyond the bridge, was Mesa's house. He was the only islander who lived on the western side of the bridge, which was the smaller half. His garden was always full of weeds, but he always did his chores at his own pace. He would lazily garden through every year, while still managing the time to look for a wife (not that there were any unmarried women on the island besides Sue-Belle).

Beyond his house, another hill that bore a clump of small trees in front of it, leading to a path that Aryll had never been to, but the sign in front of it made sure to let everyone know that it was not a safe area. The path led to a bridge that attached itself to a strange forest that looked down on the eastern half of the island, looking quite menacing.

The last house was behind Aryll was her own, shared by Aryll, Link, and her grandmother, possibly one of the most sweet people anyone could ever come across. The tiny woman had sublime cooking ability, and her soup was a favorite with Link and his sister. Their house, like Mesa's, had a large deck, which was tall enough to even allow Link to crawl under with ease.

Aryll began to think on her options. 'He wouldn't have gone to the neighbors, would he? No, that's silly. I don't hear fighting at Orca's, so he isn't training. He isn't at the shop boat, since they aren't here today, so that leaves…' Aryll began to look up, and she knew she had her answer. On the west half of the island, there was a watchtower, but strangely, no one seemed to ever go there besides her and her brother. In fact, she came here so often, Aryll always called it "Aryll's Lookout" where would play with the gulls and use her lucky red turtle scale telescope to view the island and the open seas all day long. In a minor hurry, she ran across the dirt trail and the bridge, climbing up the ladder to the deck, and smirked when she looked up.

Her brother was lying on the deck, facing away from Aryll, and fast asleep on his side, with his long-sleeved blue shirt, adorned with a crawfish design on both sides, and his orange pants that came to his ankles. He also wore navy shoes, which was different from the other residents on the island, who all went one knew why, but he wore the same outfit everyday of the year, unless it was a special occasion, so without regular bathing and laundry that was insisted by his grandma, Link could be rather smelly often. If only every other day was a special occasion... Perhaps that bundle of green clothing Aryll's grandma had upstairs was meant to probe him into changing once in a while.

His tousled hair matched hers in color, but his was shorter and was rather messy. His big eyes could watch tell you his very emotion without needing to see the rest of him, but he was rather expressive either way. Link was a mysterious boy, albeit childish. He spoke few words, and was always the brave one, the boy who would face any challenge head on, even if it was a reckless decision.

Link's snores were rather loud this morning, and Aryll could be quite the prankster to her brother when she felt like it, which was rather rare. A mischievous grin crept across Aryll's face upon seeing her elder sibling, who decided to give him a rather humorous awakening.

"Big brother!" Aryll called out in an obnoxiously loud tone, and ran behind the older boy while Link turned away from her to face the voice that called him out of sleep.

"Mm… Hm?" Link groggily stood, wobbling from his sudden shift from rest into wakefulness. Still half-asleep, he looked around the front of him, unaware of the sudden "surprise" about to come from behind him, until he fell forward from the shock of hearing someone from behind him.

"I knew you'd be here! Hee hee!"


	2. Chapter 2: Happy Birthday! Part 2

**Hello! Welcome to the second chapter of this story, in the tale of Link and his quest to save the world! Before we begin, I would like to answer a couple of requests/reviews for this story.**

**Guest 1: Thank you very much for your thoughtful advice! Link is turning 12 in this story (guess I slipped that part, hehe…) and you will be sure to see me put some twists on the story, now. Thank you very much!**

**Guest 2: Uh… I really don't think I would really enjoy nor be good at writing a scene about… You know. Also, there's huge age differences between your two requested characters, at least in this game. Sorry… Not my thing. Sorry... Sorry again...  
**

**Now, this chapter is a sweet little piece I added in. This happens during the time Link goes to see his Grandma in the beginning. It starts right where the first chapter left off, so please make sure to look at that chapter first if you haven't already!**

**With that out of the way, on with the next chapter!**

* * *

"I knew you'd be here! Hee hee!"

Link's eyes widened as he heard the laughter of a familiar little voice behind him, and quickly turned around to see his young sister Aryll, beaming at his surprised expression, hands behind her back and swaying side to side in glee.

"Big brother, do you remember what day it is?" Aryll asked the boy that she stood in front of expectantly, a happy smile growing larger and larger on her face in anticipation. But his tired face slowly let her hopes down of seeing his shock when he remembered the special date, which of course, he didn't.

"You're still half asleep, aren't you…?" Aryll's eyebrows drooped in disappointment, although her grin was still on her face. Her big, brave brother Link had actually forgotten his own birthday! Aryll silently hoped that she wouldn't have terrible memory like his when she was as old as him. But being the child she was, Aryll decided to break the news out to him now, so with no hesitation or warning, she immediately shouted to the heavens, "Big Brother, it's your twelfth birthday!"

Now Aryll had Link's attention. His eyes immediately widened at the announcement, which shut as his expression slowly turned into an embarrassed grin, scratching the back of his head in humiliation.

"Grandma's been waiting for you to come home for so long! She's waited all morning! It's noon already!" Link turned to the sky to see that the sun indeed was directly overhead, and yelped in surprise, before hanging his head sheepishly, embarrassed once again by his little sister. "You should go home and see what Grandma wants…" Aryll suggested in a sing-song voice, while silently her brother's swings in emotion. 'He's really off today… Perhaps I shouldn't have woken him up so suddenly…" Aryll mentally noted to never wake her brother so suddennly before an announcement, before turning back to Link, who lifted his head to give her a quick nod, and he turned around to climb down the post, and began running back to their house on the east island.

"Morning, Link!" Mesa, the only resident on the west half of the island, waved to Link from his large garden, ridden with weeds. Link waved in his general direction and began to move on, running on the bridge that connected each half of the island that made up Link's home. As Link made his way, he was invited to play with Joel, a boy who loved to hop and jump about, and greeted by Sturgeon, the genius neighbor of Link, trying once again to give the child tips for a "smarter" life. Link could hear Orca, younger brother of Sturgeon, training with his spear a floor below Sturgeon, much to the latter's infuriation as Orca shook the entire house while striking a large object. All three of the encounters were made short and swift by Link, who wanted to reach his home as fast as possible to see what his grandmother wanted.

Link's grandma was growing rather feeble with age, and she was rather sensitive lately. She could be very saddened if something had happened to anyone in town, and Link, like a good grandson, tended to her needs, for it was the right thing to do. He was a rather unselfish fellow, at least, for someone his age. He finally ran up the large wooden patio of his house, to the patterned door, and into the abode.

Inside, Link began to slow the quick pace he had taken during his trip back home, and searched for his sweet grandma. She wasn't in the kitchen downstairs, nor was she laying in either of the two beds that were in the same room. So, Link climbed the ladder up to the small loft, and there she was. In front of the wreath adorned by two wooden swords, and the brown shield that was passed down generation to generation in Link's family tree.

"I've been waiting for you Link… Please try these on." Link's grandma handed the boy clothing, piled in a small stack, which felt rather soft, but felt a bit thick for his taste. From what he could see in the bundle, there was a belt with a swirled pattern on the buckle, and a lot of green clothing. "My… Time certainly flies… I can't believe your old enough to wear these clothes already, child." The old woman handed Link the clothes, which did look a little warm for their island weather… He was a bit disappointed. "Please don't look so sad, dear one! Just try them on." Link's grandmother instructed, a little more sternly than before. Sighing as he turned away from the elderly woman, Link went to the corner behind a screen, where all three family members changed, and donned the clothes that he had been given. Now, at least, Link could get a closer look at his new outfit.

He now wore a yellow-green long-sleeved shirt, which went under his lime tunic, which were both held under his new belt. On his legs, he bore white leggings that stuck tightly to his skin, but were rather flexible, and brown boots that went halfway up his stubby calves. On his head was an odd pointy green cap, which went to his lower back, although, he was rather short. Link fanned himself as he climbed upstairs, and he knew he was right. These clothes were too hot for the sunny weather that blessed this island.

"Oh my… They fit you perfectly!" Link's grandmother exclaimed as she looked at her grandson, examining at his new clothing. But once again, Link frowned in a pout, leaning more to his childish side than his selfless, do good deed style. "Now Link, today is a day to celebrate! This is the day that you become the same age as the young Hero of Time, the hero from the legends I told you and Aryll! And you only have to wear them for one day, but be proud of it!" Not like that made it better, though, the clothes were so hot! Link subconsciously tugged at the collar, trying to air himself out and cool down. But then, Link's grandmother said something that took his mind off of the outfit completely.

"In olden days, twelve was the age boys became men! They would be taught in the ways of the sword to prepare them for battle with their enemies!" Paying attention to his grandma's words, letting it sink in, Link large eyes began to shine with excitement, and a grin began sweeping across his face. That would mean that this was the day he could be trained to battle! He would learn to triumph over his enemies! He would be considered a child no longer! This is what every boy dreamed of in this time, including Link. Was this truly his chance? "Of course, we don't live in such an age any longer… Our ways are the ways of peace. I suppose Orca is the only one who still knows anything about swordplay anymore." And with that, Link's joy evaporated. He trained with Orca every day, but would he ever truly get a chance to fight his enemies? But, even with the letdown, Link had one lingering question. If he didn't get to train for battle and fight his enemies...

"Could…I still be considered a grownup?" Link quietly inquired, looking at his grandma sadly. While she was taken aback by the words coming from his mouth, as he almost never spoke, she responded anyway.

"Well…If that's the way you would like it, then that would be fine." His grandma responded, a smile creeping onto her lips from the childlike question. Link smiled in response to his grandma accepting his wish.

"Well then, tonight I'm going to invite everyone over for your birthday party! I better start getting ready, shouldn't I? I can make your favorite soup tonight, too! Now, if you could please get your sister for me, sweetie." Now Link had a large grin plastered on his face, and his grandmother smiled at his excitement as he gave her a quick hug, and dashed out the door to find his sister.

"Such a sweet boy…We'll have a wonderful party tonight."

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading this chapter of my story! I am REALLY sorry if it's boring! I will be sure to add some plot twisting in the next chapter! I just wanted to add this chapter in for you guys, and I hope it suits you guys! I tried my best to make add some sweetness in there, tell me how it worked out by rating and reviewing! Thank you, thank you, a thousand times thank you! I hope to see you guys next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: Red Telescope

**Author's Note: Thank you so much, everyone who reviewed! It's always a joy seeing your wonderful feedback and ideas! I really appreciate all your support for this story! Now for responses! Unfortunately, you guys are all guests, so there isn't really a way for me to distinct who reviewed (except for one of you, at least) so, I'll respond with just the general ideas of each review (I know, that's confusing…)**

"**Have you played the classic Devil May Cry?" Unfortunately, I have not. Sorry!**

"**Make sure the story doesn't go too fast, but also not too slow/This story could cover over a year or two" Yes, I agree with you both! Thank you very much for this advice, I will make sure to tend to both ideas!**

"**Not Quoting for Younger Viewers (With the rating, I doubt there are any)" You're quite insistent, aren't you (If you are the same guy/girl…)? Well, maybe I could figure something out, but maybe not stretching it out so far as to… You know. We'll see!**

**Well, with those out of the way, let's move on into chapter three! Please rate and review, and thank you for reading!**

** - Soul-Winged Arrows**

* * *

'Why did the hero's clothes have to be so hot?' The phrase replayed itself over and over inside of the head of an exasperated Link, who tugged at the collar of his green shirt and tunic to cool his neck and shoulders, which roasted in the sun's heat. Sweat formed and trickled down his messy hair from the inside of his pointed cap, which soon crumpled in his small grip, allowing the breeze to flow through the tangled locks.

Walking across the island over to Aryll, who still stood perched on top of the watchtower that rose above the buildings, was really no fun with moisture pasting his clothes to his skin. But he made his way none the less, sneakily making his way past the two children that played on through the day, and he followed the dirt trail to the watchtower. His stubby legs took him across the wooden pier and over to the ladder which would lead Link to the wooden deck that contained his sister, and climbed upwards, to the wooden platform deck that lay so high up.

Aryll stood on the left side, looking out over the eastern island, a group of seagulls hopping around her, enjoying the girl's company. As soon as Link approached her, the gulls flew away, notifying Aryll that she now had company. She turned her head to find her brother standing before her, and her full body now swiveled to fully face Link.

"Ah! 'Hoy, Big brother!" Aryll exclaimed, swaying side to side with her hands strangely behind her hack. She now was inspecting his new outfit, becoming puzzled at the thickness of the clothes. "Did Grandma make that outfit for you?" She asked, which Link nodded to in response, making his little sister impressed at how well her grandma could sew, as it must have taken a very long time to complete, with the multiple pieces in the attire. However, that happy grin became sheepish, as she watched a shining trickle of sweat slide down Link's face. "Oh… You look like you'd be way too hot in those clothes…" The girl admitted, letting her head slightly hang. Link made a look that explained that he had to agree. But being the perky child Aryll was, she quickly beamed at her elder brother. "I guess they're pretty neat though!"

The light, one-sided banter ended there, as Aryll's face gained a more serious look, while still keeping her smile. "So, anyway… Uh… Link…" The little girl started, while Link leaned forward somewhat, wanting to know why she was now becoming slightly shy. "Um… Could you… Close your eyes and hold out your hand for just a moment? Just for a second!" Aryll burst out, making Link step backwards in surprise. Once he recovered, he still did as he was asked, secretly ecstatic from the thought of another surprise on his birthday. Aryll's small hands tentatively reached out, almost hesitating to do so. This object was always with her, always ready for use. She almost didn't want to let go. This little thing had saved her life once… No. She could do it. She had to let go for at least one day. "I… I'm going to give you my most treasured belonging… But just for one day!"

Link's hands finally felt a cylindrical object being placed into his open palm, and tiny fingers gently closing his grip on it. And a loud voice booming words to his eardrums forced him to open his eyes. "Happy birthday, big brother!" Link's eyes widened at what he saw. This was his sister's most precious belonging! He now held a telescope, but not just any regular telescope. It was a handcrafted piece, with red paint that was a rarity among their usual wood, which was normally bare. The metal that attached onto the middle and the ends were painted gold, and the detail that stood out the most was the two gulls that were painted on both sides of the top piece. Link knew that he had to treasure this object dearly.

"So? Well? Do you like it? I'm letting you borrow this as a special gift, just because you're my big brother! Aren't you lucky?!" Aryll eagerly inquired, grinning at her big brother. However, instead of bouncing up and down in joy like her brother, Link felt compassion now going through him, for he knew that letting this telescope go, even for one day, was a very important thing for her. Ever since the incident happened, she had never played, wandered, simply never doing anything without it. It was like her blanket that protected her day and night. He knew how mature this decision was for his sister, and seeing his sister so brave, so mature, he couldn't help it, even if he was simply a child. He felt unconditional caring for her as a big brother, and he expressed that by walking over to his little sister and pulling her to him, embracing her. Aryll was certainly surprised by the action, rarely knowing his affection. She accepted it anyway, and put her arms around him in return. "I love you too, big brother…"

The siblings stood there for at least thirty seconds, before Aryll pulled away, fully satisfied, now returning interest to the telescope. "Oh, why don't you try it out? Right now! Try looking over at our house from here!" Link nodded, and opened the telescope, aiming it over to his home across the bridge. In front of his home however, was the postal worker, slipping envelopes into the red mailbox. "The postal worker looks kind of weird, doesn't he?" Aryll muttered, staring at his strange, birdlike features. But Link reared back slightly when the postal worker suddenly started to flap his wings, looking nearly ready to take flight.

"Aaaaahh! Link! In the sky! Look up in the sky!" Aryll now shouted, looking in the same direction that the postal worker was staring. Link was now frightened, even though he didn't see what his little sister was worried about. She only called him Link when she was truly frightened, and now the boy knew he wouldn't like what he would see when he looked up. But he did so anyway. But seeing what everyone else stared at with shock, he began to fear, instinctively holding his arm out in front of his sister for her to hold.

Link thought Outset Island would always be peaceful.

**Author's Note: Okay! I hope you guys liked the sweetness that I added there! I thought that'd be a good thing to add in, along with that little plot twist if you noticed! Do you like the mystery idea? Do you have any ideas of predictions? You can tell me by Rating & Reviewing, which would be appreciated a LOT! Thank you so much for reading this chapter! I bid you adieu!**


End file.
